Product displays, such as literature displays for providing printed materials to consumers, are rather common. Generally, there are several common types of displays. The most common display is one where a user attaches a pocket to a front portion of a display panel and attaches a separate easel-type of stand on the back portion of the panel to support the display in an upright position. The pocket and stand can be attached by either gluing or stapling tabs to attach the pocket to the front and the stand to the back.
This type of display is costly to manufacture because it generally requires multiple components, including a panel, pocket and stand. In particular, each component must then be processed individually thereby increasing the manufacturing costs. Also, such displays require a relatively large amount of material due to the multiple component design, which also increase costs.
Known product displays are also difficult to initially set-up. Specifically, a user must typically fold the pocket, panel and stand from an initial flat position into a usable three-dimensional position. The user must then connect the pocket and stand to the panel properly to form the display. The number of steps and the relative difficulty in connecting the pocket and stand to the panel can cause the set-up difficulties. Once set-up, known product displays can easily fall apart or break in a relatively short period of time. The pocket, panel, or stand can break off due to a failure in the glue, staples, or tabs holding the components together. Also, the components may not re-attach properly or not look aesthetically pleasing once re-attached.
Displays and holders for goods made from a single sheet of cardboard are known. Many of these are collapsible. Nevertheless, these known displays are not stable in their assembled position. Also, these types of displays are difficult to manufacture and assemble due to their relatively intricate design. Another problem with these known displays are that they do not provide a suitable force to the goods inserted and held in the display. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,242 provides a single piece cardboard display. The display includes a flap that is pushed inwardly during assembly to provide an opening for literature. The flap, however, fails to provide an adequate force on the literature inserted into the display so that the literature can be easily moved therein by any force cause by accidental pushing or movement of the display during its normal use.
It would therefore be desirable to have a product display having reduced manufacturing costs while providing an easier to set-up, more stable and more effective display for distributing products.